Calling
by lotus-bugxm9
Summary: She was drowning, yet she wellcomed it. As opening up her eyes slowly to see nothing beyond her but the silver, purple, and white bubbles, was she suddenly seeing something new the color....green.


**Title: **Calling

**Author: **lotus-bugxm9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

**A/N: **Ulquihime story. Now this story peeps might me really crazy as I am right now dealing with a very bad cold!! Anyways, I love this couple to Death!! All other bleach couples just suck compared to them!! Kidding...kidding. Harhar. Anyways I got the Idea from the Hueco Mundo Arc, the opening credits were poor Hime is shown drowning and looking so very lonely and sad!!....Yeah. But like I said it may/may not make any since at all But I wanted to write something and this is what my runaway brain came up with! Enjoy at your own risk!! And.....

Beware Of mistakes. Kay.

_**Song/lyrics by: **_Tatu (**Clowns) **lol.

_**---------**_

_**---------**_

_**---------**_

_**Can you see**_

_**me now?**_

_**Can you see**_

_**me now?**_

_**Can you see!?**_

Suffocation.

Heat.

Knowing.

Eyes the color of swirling rainclouds closed tightly against the raging storm, as with lips the color of spring rosebuds, did the flush of the prisoners hot skin only deepen as she continued to be swallowed alive by the endless abyss. For breaths shallow, heartbeats exhilarating, fever pumping through her veins like a toxic poison, was the young human sinking,....falling.....deeper, into the clouds, of purple and silver bubbles.

Scared.

Terrorized.

Not.

Was.

It all didn't seem to matter much to her for if there was anything Orihime was sure of as she plunged further down into the sea of black beyond her was that it all didn't matter any longer. If she here or anywhere else as the underlining fact still remained? She....she was dying. Slowly with each constricting breath she took. She was dying. She was so cold; she knew here, in these crushing waters all alone, for with tanglments of sweeping silku hair against her shadowing face did she dare to hope.

Sinking.

Falling.

_**All this weeping in the air **_

_**who can tell where it**_

_**will fall**_**?**

**Through floating**

**forests in the air **

"**Cross the rolling open sea"**

**Blow a kiss, I run through air**

**leave the past, find**

**nowhere**

**Floating forests in the air**

**Clowns all **

**around you!!**

Bliss

Forgetfulness.

For throat burning as if it was on fire, her lifeless fingers twitching in the murk, did she think to herself all was what it should be for no longer was her mind a constant hurricane of thoughts and endless worries, as now all was.....a dark floating dream. As she didn't want to think. Didn't want to do anything but continued in this mindless adventure to the bottom of this sea . It was the picture of one's own answering soul calling.

Because she was a white angel flying amongst the beasts she understood. Because lying here now in the foundations of he white dress which floated, swam, all around her, could she not bring herself to ignore that of which trully lay around her anymore.

Bubbles....bubbles

Dying

Wanting.

She was being haunted even here amongst the terrains of her inner self, a shadows and shapes of every kinds, familiar? and some not in noise and silence did they al rush past her, or like slow stalking wraths, did they reach out to her for claiming as if she was in...in....? Limbo. Hell. Heaven all at once. Yet she was happy here. For no more worrying, was the kidnapped girl, savoring each and every moment her lifes bubbles continued to escape her...lungs and body As she was so very much alone.

Silence

Darkness.

Peace.

_**Clowns that only let **_

_**you know **_

_**Where you let your**_

_**senses go**_

_**Clowns all around **_

_**you!!**_

_**It's a cross I need to**_

_**bear**_

_**All this black and **_

_**cruel despair**_

_**This is a emergency**_

_**don't you hide your**_

_**eyes from me**_

_**Open them and see**_

_**me now!! **_

.....That familiar warmth in this cold again? Spreading,.....making her feel. Again.

Because no, she was never truly alone here. Silly of her to think otherwise. For with a sudden gasp from her as water began to fill up inside her could she now feel that of the grips of death on her throat, clutching her neck, and pausing all, air flow. It was more then that though. Weightlessly, her numb body was now immobile, dancing down amoung the elements, an growing white ruins of shattered dreams and coming possibilities. Struggling to flutter her eyes however was she suddenly looking up.

Flickering lights.

White.

Black.

......Green?

There! She saw it all now. Understood it. For white cool hands, tightening around her throat, peering up through the water and the sound of her blood pounding through her temples did her heart stop. Slowed down, listend, for these following seconds....lifetimes it seemed......did she gaze now up into tha face of that of her one and only true, suffering. She was dying. But not alone anymore, she corrected herself, for death was here now with her, holding her, caressing her, comforting....her and she knew.....she new, she never wanted it to ever end.

"_It's so c-cold......" _Her mind whispered, shivering, for her.......unable body.

"_Woman," The sea coxed her._

"_Yet......its so very warm too._" She added in a after though. For it was truth.

For here now able to see fully, in the passing tresses of whooshing white on white, black on black, did Orihime look and looking did she see nothing before her eyes but that of the odd green glinting of those amazingg green eyes. Which even like so many things, ...ensnare her every sense of being. Grip Her tight. As she was then chocking, gagging, helpless, vulerable.

_**Can you see **_

_**me now?**_

_**Can you see!?**_

_**Can you see**_

_**me now?**_

_**Can you see!?**_

Yet.....

Was not.

Not here.

Not ever.

"Woman" Voice grew stronger, Yet sound so far away.

"_Y-yes._" She answered......

Him......

Him.......

Him........

The Dark......angel, her angel of darkness.

"...." No reply.

"...._Ulquiorra-san?_" She finished.

It was only right he was here with her she thought suddenly. With dead arms at her sides was she finding them suddenly moving. As in this dark, of silver, and purple, bubbles, passed through her lips, more and more, the icy cold waters around beginning to cloud with inking....crimson was she now reaching for him. Numbness stabbed through her. However with fingertips, now baring themselves, in the silky wet ebony of his hair did it all not matter to here, even when the pain now became liquid white fire. For she smiled Then. On this....wonderful, Morphine, like drug.

Touching.

Feeling.....

_**Can you see!?**_

_**Can you see!? **_

_**Can you see!?**_

Together.

Detached.

"Woman,....." His repeating words jabbed right through her core, so soft, so lethal, so emotionless....it was lovely. Palms of her hands tracing now down the white winter of his cheeks, fingertips even in these consuming waters, shadows,......demons, traceing at the tear-trails that ran from his eyes to his jaw, smoothing, admiring, falling. Did she touch him. "Give me it......." He ordered, her mind shaking, as she resumed, impulsivly tracing....loving,.....hating, every inch, of all this tragic beauty, before her sights.

Teardrops.

Dead.

Alive.

Unsure?.......

"_What was that?_" She asked. As a question.

"......."

"_Espada?" _Again.

Silence.

_**Can you see**_

_**me now?**_

_**Can you see!?**_

_**Can you see!?**_

_**Can you see**_

_**me now?**_

Blood.

Pitchness.

Bubbles.....bubbles....fading quick.

"Give it to me." The words, the currents, again repeated. Quaked. It their eerieness.

"_Give you what_!" She wanted to scream. Did scream, to him, too everything......

Blackness.

Unrequinted.

New.

Love.

Old.

Divided.

".....Your human soul," The let out breath. Clamping, cold, unforgiving, Passionate, Possesive,......

_**Can you see**_

_**me now?**_

_**Clowns all **_

_**around you!!**_

_**Can you see!?**_

Her eyes winded as she let out cry, water flooding down her already tightening throat faster, the pressure of both the crushing waters on her chest as well as those of the white hands that gripped her tight, were they there to pull her from redemption. Or more drag her down into.....Hades. She wasn't scared though. It was fact, it was the truth that this creature, man, beast, hollow, against her body now was so much more then just her, jailer.....keeper of secrets.

He was her love, pain, emptiness, sorrow, despair,.....hope.

Death.

Waters darkened.

In caged.

"_My S-soul_?" She asked, already knowing.

Quite. Watching.

Thinking.

......Yet she already had the answer.

for It wasn't difficult. For looking back into his eyes, were her lips tugging upwards once again, for cupping a pale cheek whiles their body's without even touching melted and formed together as one, did she let out a final breath.

Thumb....thumb.....thumb.

_**Can you see!?**_

_**Can you see!?**_

_**Can you see**_

_**me now?**_

Went her heart.

"_......Then take it already" Her mind bidded of him, with hooded eyes, as the endless fall down to the end of this ocean continued, the multi-colored bubbles and shadows of flying past demons and winged Hollows, vanishing, as all that was left behind was red, black, and white._ "F_or it's already yours!_" And with that spoken from one mind to another, two fingertips entering into the forbidden darkness which was the third dark eye of his hollows hole, did her lips meet his in a....kiss.

She was so cold. Her body spasemed, trembled, in the forming cloud she realized, all around them, which was that of her own blood as looking without seeing, to not feel the now gapping hole in her chest, which gushed and gushed.....flowed red and more red.....was she not worried. For she was already dying she scolwed herself. once again. For it killed her. It was killing her, each and every moment she was with him. Yet apart was it so much worse,.....beyond all logic, it was that she truly wished, she were dead. Unsepable.

Touching her lips to that of black, which were so unlike her own icy cold, were his instead warm and increadibly soft. For breathing him in as if he were the air she was loosing, as if he was all she needed to survive in the world, clininging, needing, wanting, did she hold him. As unseen to her eyes being held in return in the white hand of sorrow to her left was that of her ripped out, bleeding, bleded out,....heart.

As there Went its.....

Beat....beats....beat....beats...ttt..ttt

Still.

Singing. Somehow.

Because sinking,....sinking...did she dare to let herself become believe in everything which was this monster now kissing her back, moving his toixic lips, now slowly against her own turn blue ones. So very bittersweet in its taste. Like salt and dark romance, did she.....plument begin to plummet faster. Drop. For heartless now along with him, was it their suddenly that she saw it, felt it, It was so Beautiful.......

"Orihime....?" A new voice in her head spoke, familiar.....

As this this was......

Hers to give.

_**See me here in the**_

_**air**_

_**Not holding onto **_

_**anywhere**_

_**But holding on so**_

_**beware**_

_**I have secrets I won't**_

_**share**_

_**See me here **_

_**pushing you**_

_**If I then deny I do**_

_**Contemplate or wish**_

_**away**_

_**If I ask you not to**_

_**stay**_

"Hey, Orihime!" Louder, panic, fear.

Because she wanted too.

Because.....

"Orihime!!" Anger, now.

Because?....

"_I-I-Ichigo._.....?" Her mind drifted.

Silence.

.....She could. It was her gift to give, to whom she choose, and she choose.....

Paradise. Instead of.....neglect.

For There! A tiny eletric blue light. Orihime's grey eyes dilated to the sudden brightness, as it was......her soul? As It was being devoured now by that of the creature she had handed it too. For in a halo of ginger hair, did the small marble like bead, of pulsing light an energy, leave her throat, her body, her shell, leaving it empty, as with parted lips, was i sucked out of her. All in a kiss. Falling...falling then, backwards did she not think, only....watched on...dissolving. Into nothing.

Because she had no regrets. None. For lips tasting and feeling in one last goodbye kiss, was all gone, the bubbles....air....her soul....heart.....all given away because of him. For him. Always. Her fallen dark angel.......

Bubbles....bubbles.

_**Clowns that**_** only let**

**you know**

**Where you let your**

**senses go**

**Clowns all **

**around you!!**

**It's a cross I need to**

**bear**

**All this black and**

**cruel despair**

**This is an emergency**

**don't you hide your **

**eyes from me**

**Open them and see**

**me now!!**

Blinding. Silveriness.

"_I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun,_**"** Confession, closing her eyes.

She felt now.

Contentment.

Wholeness.

Peace.

"Orihime hold on! I'm coming for you,.....!" The Strawberries, echoes began, to fade away.

Her last thought.....

_She was loved. _

Waking.....

Falling.

Waking.....

Falling.

_**Can you see**_

_**me now?**_

_**Can you see**_

_**me now?**_

Waking.....

Falling.

Awake.......

"Ulquiorra!"

Orihime's eyes flew open with a jerk wildness, everything around her seeming to spin as the teenage girl, clenching her hands to bury them deep into the folds of white sand under her warm body, did she breath heavy breaths. Unable to see anything but black and the high crecent moon with its billions of twinkling stars. Blinking her eyes rapidly then, rubbing at them with raw sleepines, to soon clentch a raised up hand at the centure of her rappidly pounding chest, was the young woman in white, suddenly left.....gasping!! Utterly Astonished.

"My Heart! Its s-sstill here, oh, thank goodness. For I'm....still alive." She declaired outloud, thankful. However....

Bitting into her lower lip afterwards, as her adrenaline wavered, as the cool night breeze of Hueco Mundo licked at her sweaty pale face with her heartbeats slowling down now to a normal rate, was the prisoner taking in deep calming breaths. Only a dream she told herself. But no, it was more then that it was....? She shook her head side to side, her flower hairpins, shining in the dim lit night. For she was being silly as she began to ramble to helplessly. Until however she felt it......

Was she really awak?

When had she fallen asleep? Um......

"Woman,......" Her invisible binds, shifted.

Oh! She got it now. Popping open her eyes, did the redhead yanking at her hair then stop her pointless fussing, as looking back up from her spot on the cool sand floor did her eyes widen. The still intact heart in her chest, squeezing now in returned, hope, despair, inchantment awe, for she had forgotten.

However, it all did not matter. For watching in pastness the white hand which now out of its pocket reached down to her did Orihime know without doubt, she would never hesitate to take it. Or flinch away from it. For without asking her too, did she take it, a silent command, a offering, as she was eager, more then eager, she was ready. To return.

For standing up to her feet now in the soft sand, long white skirt flowing behind her, as she looked all around herself once again to see nothing but remoteness and darkness was she suddenly afraid again. Terrified. Lost. Surrounded. She was forgetting again though. Yet with her sudden confusion came its instant relief as all was not what it seemed, most of it not real, but some....some...of it....was laid in truth. The next brief stand still seconds though told her al of what she needed to know.

White fingers tightening their grip, as they pulled her quickly closer then, peering up now into that face, could all she see once again was the color which shaped and plauged her ever thought, dream, and nightmare along with black, white, silver, as it was.....green. They bore into her to leave her naked and vulnerable. She was unafraid though in this moment, as her fingers tightening into fists, did she let the singe left over tear from her dream fall from her eye to land in the grainy sands below.

Hairs raising on the back of her neck then, goosebumps sprouting forth, her pledge to give him everything, even if it killed her, it vowed yet again and again silently with earnest in her mind was reality finally blended with fate. Intakes of sweet air smoldered against her flesh fully awakeing her senses now in this....? Indescribable......

_**Can you see!?**_

_**Can you see!?**_

_**Can you see!?**_

Cage of bliss.

Silence.............

Waiting.

"......I'll say it only once more" She stilled, for leaning towards her now, so close, did she wait, as lowering her face with each uneveing rigged breath, hypervenatlation speeding up, were her lips soon afterwards pulling up into a, radiant smile. As she got her answer. "Come back with me to Las Nochas. Now" It was spoken into her turned ear, creating hounds of shivers, delightful, violent, powerful. Unlike anything she had ever felt before in her life. Never before till now,....

Thumb...thumb....thumb....bb-bb.

One heat, two souls.

As it was......

Enough.

Enough

Enough.

Enough.

Enough.

_**Can you see!? **_

_**Can you see**_

_**me now?**_

It was enough!

Yet?

Her friends.......

Rukia.

Chad.

Uryu.

.......I-Ichigo??!!

She missed them. Cried for them, felt pain because of them, Some more then others,..........

But.....

Prisoner.

Jailer.

Forbidden.

Dared.

Touchable.

**Clowns all **

**around you!!**

**Can you see!?**

**Can you see**

**me now?**

She was lonely.

She was Happy.

She was cold.

She was warm.

She was weak.

She was strong.

Scared.

Brave.

Yet in his embrace? All felt well. It wasn't perfect, yet it was,.....

Bearable.

Because....

_He was loved. In return._

"....."

"Okay"

_**Can you see**_

_**me now?**_

_**Can you see!?**_

_**Can you see!?**_

_**Can you see**_

_**me now?**_

_**----------**_

_**----------**_

_**----------**_

**Reviews would be tottaly awesome!?!? **


End file.
